


Don't Go - A Tadashi Hamada Story

by Sydders09



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydders09/pseuds/Sydders09
Summary: «« The hardest part about saying goodbye is knowing he's never coming back. ««
Relationships: Tadashi Hamada/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler Avara meets the sweet Hamada brothers for the first time.

I first met Tadashi and Hiro Hamada when I was in middle school. My mom, Carlotta Avara, brought me with her when she went to visit one of her best friends, Cass Hamada. Together, they were bringing Cass' cafe dream to life. The Lucky Cafe was finally going to happen and my mom was excited to be a part of it.

While the women chatted in the kitchen, I wandered around the apartment. I found my way upstairs where I heard giggling. Following the sound, I ended up in front of a door slightly ajar. I peered in.

Two boys were wrestling around on the floor. The older boy sat on the younger one and tickled his sides. The younger boy laughed so hard he couldn't beg for mercy. I couldn't keep my giggle to myself for very long.

Both boys paused and looked toward the door where I shrunk out of their sight. The door opened before I could get away, the older boy peering at me around the doorframe. A small smile lit up his face despite his confusion.

"Um, hi," I greeted.

"Hi."

Suddenly, the younger boy poked his head under the other's arm. "Dashi, who is that?"

'Dashi' blushed. "I don't know, Hiro."

"I'm Skyler A... Avara. My mom is downstairs with your mom. They're friends."

Hiro looked up at Dashi with a frown. His smile faltered a little. "You mean Aunt Cass?"

"She's your aunt? Oh... I'm sorry. I thought..."

"It's okay. I'm Tadashi Hamada and this is my little brother, Hiro.

I lifted my hand in a small wave toward the poofy-haired boy. He grinned at me, showing off the gap between his front teeth. I grinned with him. Hiro was the cutest younger boy I'd ever met in my eight years. I wanted to hug him forever if he'd let me.

"Do you wanna play with us?" he asked me.

"Sure!" I glanced at Tadashi. "I mean... if that's okay."

Tadashi nodded. "Of course!"

Hiro took my hand and yanked me into his brother who moved out of the way two seconds too late. I muttered an apology before Hiro started showing me his toys, some he built himself with random items. He was so smart.

Tadashi watched from the door for a few minutes until Hiro had enough of his big brother not playing and eventually dragged him over to us.

That was the day I became best friends with the Hamada brothers.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of high school with Hiro and Sky going in as a freshmen and Tadashi as a sophomore. The Hamadas are too smart.

"I can't believe you're 10 and coming to high school with us, Hiro," I said as I ruffled his hair and grinned.

"Tadashi is starting as a sophomore this year."

I looked at Tadashi with the same grin. "But he's only a year ahead. Not four!"

Hiro's cheeks reddened.

I put my arm around his shoulders and brought my attention back to Tadashi. "Are you excited for Hiro?"

"Of course! My baby brother's a genius!"

"I'm not a genius," Hiro denied. "I'm just like you guys."

"Yeah, no. You are highly intelligent, bud." I said. My eyes fell on Tadashi. "You're right up there with him, too, Dashi."

The bridge of his nose turned red. "You can't call me that at school, Sky. I'll never hear the end of it."

"But it's so much easier to say," I whined, latching onto his arm. "Please?"

"No." He pointed at Hiro. "The same goes for you, too."

"I can't make any promises, bro."

I stretched my arms over my head, looking up at the fluffy white clouds. "I can't wait to see what high school will be like. We'll still be friends when we graduate, right?"

Tadashi pulled me into a side hug. "Definitely."

* * *

Even though I didn't have any classes with Tadashi and a couple with Hiro, we were lucky enough to have lunch together. I would have run to Hiro and wrapped him up in a hug, but embarrassing him in front of most of the school didn't seem like a good idea. Instead, I leaped onto Tadashi's back when I spotted him at his locker.

He laughed. "Really, Sky? Hello to you, too."

"How has your day been so far?"

"It was great until I was surprised attacked by you."

I slid off his back, crossing my arms as he turned to face me. "Rude."

"What? Now my day's even better."

"That's more like it," I said with a soft blush coloring my cheeks. "You ready for lunch? Hiro said he'd find us a table."

"Yeah, let's go."

A lot of people stared at us as we walked together. Most of the girls in my classes talked about Tadashi and how cute he was. It was weird to think people looked at him like that. To me, he was just Tadashi. It didn't mean a lot of girls hid their glares or stuck their nose up at me. The first day of high school and I was already making enemies simply because of my friendship with Tadashi.

The lunch table is where I met my first friend outside of the Hamadas. Her name was Alexis Smith and sat a few seats away from me in History. She slammed her tray next to Tadashi's and plopped down in the seat.

"Answer me something," she said, looking between me and Tadashi.

"Uh, who are you?" Hiro asked.

"Don't mind that. You and you... Are you guys a couple or something?"

I nearly spat out my chocolate milk, eyes falling on a suddenly flustered Tadashi.

Hiro burst into laughter. "They're not, but they probably should be."

"Hiro..." I groaned.

Tadashi cleared his throat. "Uh, no. We're not dating. We're really good friends."

Alexis sat back in her seat as she munched on a chicken nugget. "Well, you two are causing a tizzy with the female population in this school. Except me, of course. I don't care. You're cute, but not my type."

"Thanks?"

"I'm Alexis, by the way. We share a class, right, girly?"

I nodded.

"What do you have next?"

"I think Math and I end with Art."

"Art teacher?"

I pulled out my schedule from my pocket. "Gregory?"

"Tight! I’m in that class, too! Wanna sit together?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you then!" And Alexis got up, moving to another table and putting her tray down in a similar fashion.

"What just happened?" Hiro asked.

Tadashi shook his head. "I have no idea."

"She's kinda cool, I guess."

"Not much of a filter though," I pointed out. "But I like her. I hope we become friends. She might be the only girl here who doesn't want to stab me with their pencils."

"Is someone giving you trouble?" the older Hamada studied me closely. "We can go to the principal if you need to."

"Bro, the girls in this school are obsessed with you. They think Sky is in their way."

"No one has bothered me about it though. Don't worry. If anyone gives me trouble, I'll go to a teacher or someone who will handle it. It's fine."

"I hate that our friendship is causing you issues."

I shrugged. "I don't care. I'm not going to stop being friends with you, or Hiro when he inevitably because a favorite, too."

"That is _not_ going to happen," Hiro said. "Girls are gross... You're the exception."

"Aw, thanks, Hiro," I grinned as I nudged his shoulder with my fist.

"You'll let me know if someone bothers you, okay?" Tadashi pressed, forcing me to look at him.

"Yeah. I won't hide it from you. Promise."

Hiro snickered, making us turn to him. "You two do act like boyfriend and girlfriend, you know."

"Shut up," Tadashi said, leaning around me to shove his brother. "Just wait, little bro. You'll see no mercy from me when a girl becomes your best friend."

"Can't have another one when Sky already took that spot."

"You're cute, Hiro," I laughed, making him blush. "Thanks for putting me in such a place in your heart." I leaned closer and lowered my voice. "Don't tell Dashi, but you're my best friend, too."

"I heard that."

Hiro stuck his tongue out at his brother while I giggled. High school was going to be so much fun with the Hamadas there with me.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet encouraging moment between Tadashi and Skyler.

I entered my house, tossing my backpack to the side. "I'm home!" I called out to my mom who I heard bustling upstairs.

"Oh, Skyler, honey!" She poked her head around the corner as I came up the stairs. "I have to go out of the country for a business meeting. Do you think you could stay with the Hamadas while I'm gone? I need to hurry or I'm going to be late."

"Sure, Mom. How long will you be gone?"

She rushed back to her room, throwing clothes and shoes into her suitcase. "About a week. I'll call you when I land and let you know for sure when I'll be back. You have a house key just in case right? I don't want you to stay here alone too long."

I smiled. "I have one. I'll back a bag and head over there as soon as I get my homework done. I'll text Tadashi to let him know so he can tell Cass."

Mom zipped her suitcase, pulled the handle up, and headed for the front door. I followed.

"Did you get everything?"

"I can buy anything I need. My laptop and notes are already in the car."

"Be safe, Mom," I said as I wrapped my arms around her middle. "Don't miss me too much."

She kissed my head. "I'll miss you every day. You make sure to help Cass when she needs it. And keep those boys in line when she's out."

"Okay."

"Okay. I'll call you later."

"Bye, Mom. Don't be any later okay? Just go!"

"Right!"

I laughed watching her scamper out the door and throw her things in the back of the car. She waved as she went to the driver's side and as she pulled away.

I pulled my phone out and texted Tadashi what was going on and that I'd see him later tonight.

_See you then, Sky!_

* * *

My nose twitched as something tickled it. I buried my face into what was brushing against the tip of my nose, making the tickling worse. I sneezed and knocked my head against something hard. With a groan, I peeled my eyes open to find a mass of black hair in my face. I sat up to find Hiro curled up on the floor in front of me, unfazed by the smack to his head. I didn't recall falling asleep.

No one else was in the living room, but the television was playing the title screen of the movie we put in. Tadashi had been sitting beside me and was nowhere to be seen.

I stood and stretched my sore muscles before shuffling into the kitchen for a glass of water. Leaning back against the counter, I watched the little Hamada sleep in the glow of the TV. I wondered how long it would be until he didn't cuddle up next to me. It made my heart hurt to think he would stop one day.

Tadashi stepped downstairs in a t-shirt and basketball shores. He smiled at his brother and joined me in the kitchen. He tapped my forehead after grabbing a mug from the cabinet.

"In your pajamas already?" I asked, sipping my water.

"It's late, so why not?" He turned the hot water pot on and placed a tea bag in the mug. "I'm surprised your awake."

"Hiro's hair woke me up. He slept through my sneeze and our heads colliding. He has so much hair."

Tadashi gently inspected my head. "He has enough for another person."

I waved his hands away. "How come you don't grow your hair out like him?"

"He copied me, thank you very much. I starting cutting it short right before we met you. It's a lot easier to manage than that mop."

"I want to see a picture or it didn't happen."

"I'll find one for you. You know if I grew my hair out, you'd never tell the difference between us."

"You're taller and he has an adorable gap in his front teeth. Easy."

"Adorable?"

"Everything about Hiro is adorable."

"Don't let him hear you say that. He'd do everything to prove he is not adorable."

I smiled. "That is also adorable."

The hot pot bubbled steadily, letting Tadashi know the water was boiling. "He is pretty cute."

"Both of you are. I mean, ask any girl at school what they think of you and Hiro. They swoon at the sound of your name and squeal at the sound of his. It's insane. I don't even want to know what'll happen when you guys get into college."

"Thinking of following us to college, too?"

Shrugging, I set my glass down and stared at the countertop. "I doubt I'm smart enough to get into any college you two get into, but I'd like to think I'll be nearby."

"You are a science wiz. You'll get in."

"I'm only good at astronomy and biology. Physics and chemistry are mysteries to me."

"You have to understand a little of both to understand astronomy and biology. You're selling yourself short. Maybe you could become an astronomer. That'd be cool staring at stars and galaxies. You could discover the next big thing."

"That's not terrifying..."

Tadashi stood in front of me, placing his hands on my shoulders and staring at me head-on. "Don't worry about it, Sky. You still have the rest of college to find what you want to do for college. And if you aren't ready to go after graduation, that's fine. Hiro and I will support you no matter what."

"Thanks, Dashi," I mumbled, shifting my gaze away. My face warmed uncomfortably.

"You're going to do great things, Skyler. Don't doubt yourself. We don't."

"I'm gonna cry if you don't stop..."

"Sorry," he said, wrapping me in a hug. "But I need you to know that you are an incredible person, okay. I'll keep reminding you until it sticks. Hiro, too."

I nodded into his chest and tightened my arms around his middle for a quick second. Where would I be without Tadashi?


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded talk of Homecoming fills the halls of high school and Skyler can’t avoid it.

"Aren't you excited for Homecoming, Sky?" Alexis asked me as we strolled to lunch, her blue eyes bright.

I shrugged. "I'm not really into dances."

"No one's asked you to go?"

"I wouldn't go if someone did ask me. It's not worth the dress or the embarrassment. I can't dance at all."

Alexis' blonde ponytail swished behind her when she shook her head. "You could learn. What if _Dashi_ asked you?"

My brows furrowed. "I still wouldn't go. Plus, he knows how horrible I am at dancing."

"But you guys do everything together. Everyone thinks you're dating."

"Of course, they do. And I'm sure if nobody knew better, they'd think I'm dating Hiro, too."

"Eh. Maybe. Tadashi is their only concern though."

"He's focused on school. He wants to get into SFIT."

"So? He's a boy and there are many interested girls around here. Didn't he date that junior last year?"

"Yeah." I didn't like her. She was too concerned about her image and wanted the smartest guy in school on her arm. She would have picked Hiro if he was older - at least I thought she would. "Thank God that ended."

"Jealous?"

"No. She was bad for him. He's too kind to say no sometimes and put himself in situations he later regretted."

"Did they...?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Tadashi didn't say. I just know something happened. He came home depressed and broke up with her the next day. He hasn't mentioned it since."

Alexis hummed, pursing her lips. "That sucks. I still think you should go to the dance though."

"I'm not going to Homecoming."

"You're not going to Homecoming?"

We turned around to see Tadashi walking toward us.

Alexis crossed her arms. "She's dead set on missing the dance. How are you, Dashi?"

Tadashi looked at me disappointed. "I thought I asked you and Hiro _not_ to call me that here."

"Sorry. It slipped out once. At least it's been a year and you're considered the cool guy around here. No one's gonna care."

"I hope so or you're gonna get it," Tadashi said as he ruffled my hair. "So, why aren't you going to the dance?"

"I don't want to. You know I don't like dances. I always went to your house to avoid my mom forcing me to go."

Tadashi chuckled. "Are you waiting for a date?"

"No! I don't want to go!"

"Plenty of people don't go if they don't have someone to go with."

I groaned. "Date or no date, I'm not going to Homecoming."

"You could always come with me."

Alexis nodded vigorously. "She should!"

"Tadashi..."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "We can go as friends, you know. You shouldn't miss out on experiences like this."

"Is it really missing out though?"

"You should go," Alexis nudged my shoulder. "Tadashi is the perfect person to go with because you know him so well and it'll actually be fun."

"But I don't want to buy a dress or a ticket to it because it's not worth it."

"I'll pay for your ticket."

"And Aunt Cass might have something you can borrow. You're coming with me."

"Why can't I just wait for my senior prom?"

Tadashi wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I won't be around for it. Who's going to make you go then if you won't go now?"

"Please don't make me go," I frowned. "I'd rather stay at home and do homework."

"Nope. You're coming with me, Skyler. You can't get out of it. You don't have to spend any money or worry about finding someone to go with. You're going to have fun and enjoy high school."

"But I already enjoy it."

"Come with me. I promise you won't regret it."

The pleading look in Tadashi's eyes was too much to bear. As soon as Alexis saw my resolve crumbling, she grinned and rushed over to go buy me a ticket.

"You're going to owe me big time for this, Tadashi," I said.

"Anything." He hugged me to his side. "I promise to make your first dance something worth attending, all right?"

"I'll hold you to it."

"We can talk to Cass after school today about a dress."

"Does she even own any dresses?"

"I think so."

"I guess if I have to, I can borrow one of mom's, but hers are too professional."

"We'll figure it out, Sky."

I nodded and walked with him into the cafeteria.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Homecoming!

I stood in the shadows of the school gym sipping a cup of water and watching students make fools of themselves to an upbeat song. Even Tadashi was out on the dance floor having the time of his life. I wished I felt as excited to be there.

Weeks before, we went to Cass for dress help and she did have a dress - a pink one. Pink wasn't my color. But it was better than paying for one or wearing one of my mom's fancy ones. Tadashi was sweet enough to make sure he matched even though he grimaced at the color when Cass pulled it out of the back of her closet.

Alexis found me soon after we showed up at the dance, begging us to get a photo with her. But her extroverted personality whisked her away to mingle with the rest of the partygoers. It was fine by me. I wanted to stand off to the side and avoid the crowd.

A couple bumped into me as they ran to find a make-out spot, whispering to each other with hearts in their eyes. I rolled my eyes and sought out Tadashi. He wasn't dancing with his friends anymore, coming toward me with a small smile.

"Why are you still over here," he asked as he stopped in front of me.

"I'm avoiding my inevitable embarrassment if I step out onto that dance floor. What are you doing over here?"

"I wanted to know if you'd dance with me for one song. Only one."

I whined.

"We can go home after if you want," he offered. "Just one dance with me."

"You know I have two left feet."

Tadashi held out his hand. "I don't care. I won't let you fall or hurt yourself. There's nothing to worry about."

"I'm going to look like a seal out there trying to move."

"Well... at least you'll be cute."

My cheeks burst with heat right when my breath was stolen from my chest. I stared at Tadashi like he was a stranger, but he continued to smile. The bridge of his nose seemed to be a little pink.

Slowly, I slipped my hand into his. "Don't let me trip," I muttered.

He squeezed my hand and led me onto the floor where couples were gearing up for a slow dance. I refrained from making a comment about the cliché.

With awkward movements, I placed both of my hands on Tadashi's shoulders while his rested on my waist. I spent several nights at the Hamada's and often fell asleep on or near Tadashi, but he never held me like that. Not with two hands at least. And the slight squeeze he gave my waist was too much. I had a feeling I matched the color of my dress.

"We're leaving right after this," I muttered, refusing to look up at him. "I'd rather watch bad horror movies with you and Hiro."

"We can do that only if you dance with me the whole song."

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Nope."

"Did you really have to ask me to dance during a slow song?" 

"It's my goal to make your high school career as awkward as I can until I graduate," he grinned.

"Then what will you do? Your life will be so boring."

"I'll still be home to tease you."

"I guess I'll have to stop visiting when you're not at school."

Panic flitted across his features, making me laugh.

"Keep that up and I'll have you stay for another song."

"I'll walk home then. You can't make me stay longer if I don't want to, Dashi."

He stared at me.

"Tadashi?"

"I wish you wanted to be here. Your dancing isn't that bad, you look nice, and you make my homecoming a lot better than if you weren't here."

"Stop." The heat in my face migrated to my chest.

"I'm being serious, Skyler."

"I know and it's weird. Can we finish the dance without making me feel any more awkward?"

"Sure."

* * *

The ride home on Tadashi's moped was quiet. While I was struggling to keep Cass' dress from revealing too much in the wind, Tadashi was expertly guiding us through the streets of San Fransokyo. I wished Tadashi had a jacket to borrow.

Eventually, we pulled up to my house and he helped me off the scooter, unclipping my helmet for me. I let him fix my hair for me before he politely walked me to the front door. He hadn't said much since our dance and I was starting to worry about him.

"Are you okay?" I placed the back of my hand to his forehead. No fever.

He nodded with a smile. "Hiro and I will come by tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure. Mom will be home to see you guys this time."

"I'm glad. Well... I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded. "Be safe going home."

Tadashi took a step forward to press a quick kiss to my forehead. "I'll text you."

My stomach sat in my throat, only allowing me to no again. He grinned at my bewildered stare and practically skipped down the steps to his moped. I stood there until he waved and sped off, almost forgetting how to wave back. I stood there for five minutes before I shook myself out of my stupor and struggled to unlock the front door.

Who did he think he was pulling something like that? So what if it was just a kiss on my forehead? Friends didn't do that... Right?


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Cass has something to say to Skyler about her eldest nephew.

Alexis sat across from me at lunch Monday after the dance. Hiro and Tadashi were going to be late, so she took the opportunity to bring up the one thing I didn't want to talk about.

"How was the dance?"

I shrugged.

"Oh, come on, Skyler! You went with Tadashi, the most desired student here and you're going to shrug?"

"He's just Tadashi," I murmured, pushing a chicken nugget around my tray.

"What happened? Do I need to beat someone up?"

I shook my head and noticed the Hamada brothers walking in. Both of them smiled and waved. My face warmed, but I set a half-hearted smile back.

"Oh. So something good happened? Maybe confusing?"

My stomach churned, so I pointed to my forehead and discreetly signalled toward Tadashi in line. The smile that grew on her face made me shrink down in my seat.

"Dashi kissed you? Aw. Why are you so embarrassed by it? It's only a forehead kiss, yeah?"

"Friends don't do that."

"Maybe this is a case of best friends falling in love. You know, that trope in romance movies."

"I don't feel that way toward him."

"Are you sure?"

I couldn't defend myself because Hiro sat on my right, greeting us with a goofy grin. Tadashi sat across from me when Alexis scooted down to talk to Hiro. I did my best to smile at Tadashi when he did, but it felt more like a grimace. He didn't seem to notice.

"How was the dance, Tadashi?" Alexis asked. "I left early and didn't get to ask."

He blocked his mouth as he chewed his bite of pizza. "It was fun! I'm not sure Sky enjoyed it as much though."

"It could have been worse," I said.

"So you'll go to my senior prom with me?"

All three friends stared me down.

"Uh... Isn't it a little early to be looking for a date?"

Hiro took a sip of his chocolate milk. "He wants to make sure you don't go with someone else."

Tadashi chucked a piece of carrot at his brother. Alexis raised her eyebrows at me in encouragement. I silently begged for the bell.

"I don't someone will ask me to their senior prom. I don't plan on going anyway... But it's still, like, two years away..."

"So there's a chance," Alexis smiled. "Don't give up on her, Tadashi."

I groaned right before the bell rang. I jumped to my feet with my tray and scampered out of the cafeteria. My friends barely processed the bell ringing, watching me rush to my next class.

* * *

Sitting on my back porch, I was reading something for English when I heard the gate unlatch and open. I peered over the book to see Tadashi coming through with a sheepish grin.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"Are you okay? You haven't talked to me since lunch. We didn't upset you, did we?"

I shut my book and sat up. "I'm not upset. I just... I feel pressured to go to these dances when I don't want to and no matter how much I fight back, you and Alexis won't take no for an answer. I get that you guys want me to enjoy high school to the fullest, but what if I'm happier going home with you and Hiro to play video games? Or invited all of you over here for dinner? High school events are fine and all, but... I'd rather spend that time being around my friends in settings we can easily talk in. Dances are uncomfortable and full of couples who want an excuse to dance too close or make out. It's gross."

Tadashi sat next to me frowning. "I'm sorry. I didn't even realize we were pressuring you. I should've paid better attention. And I agree, all of those things are great and some of my favorite ways to get to know people. Dances are... they're a different way to let lose within the walls of a place full of rules. You know?"

"You don't break rules, Dashi."

"You're right, but a lot of students do. There's something about dances that eases everyone."

"Not me."

"I know and I'm sorry. I promise I won't ask you to come with me again if you don't want to."

A small smile graced my lips. "Thanks. Maybe when your prom comes, I'll be more willing to go."

"I doubt it," he laughed. "Hey, do you wanna come over for dinner? If your mom's home, she can come, too. Cass is making her famous wings."

"The melt-your-face-off wings?"

"The melt-your-face-off wings."

"Count me in. And no, Mom isn't home. She'll get back tomorrow." I gathered my book and stood. "Let me get my phone and purse and I'll be right out."

"See ya in a few minutes, Sky!"

* * *

Helping Cass with cooking was a favorite bonding time for us. She'd instruct me through whatever the dish was and tell me about her day. I'd tell her about mine, too. I loved it. Tadashi and Hiro always disappeared somewhere else. That night, Tadashi decided to take a shower while Hiro tinkered with a robot he made from random household objects.

"Tadashi said you didn't have a good time at the dance," Cass mentioned, laying out the wings to dry after parboiling them.

"It wasn't horrible because he was there... It's just not my kind of fun, you know?"

"He was really excited to go with you."

My cheeks flushed. "Really?"

Cass hummed. "You're his best friend. Plus, I think he might have a little crush on you." She leaned closer to whisper the last part.

"Oh, come on. How many times have we had to get you and my mom to stop forcing that to happen? We like where we are as friends."

"I know, I know. But I haven't seen him so happy to be doing something with you like that night. He doesn't tell me everything, but I think he likes you. Like, the big like."

Looking at Tadashi as more than my best friend felt weird to me. Everything we did as kids to then was enough to make me blush. He knew all of my embarrassing habits and he saw me at my worst several times. It was no different on my end of things. We knew way too much about each other.

"You two have a special friendship," Cass continued. "No matter what happens between you... you'll never give up on each other. There aren't a lot of teenagers or even adults with that sort of dedication."

"Cass... I don't-... I don't think about Tadashi like that. We're friends and he'll always be that to me."

"Only time will tell, huh?"

I shook my head with a smile. Cass just couldn't give it up.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving with the Hamadas leads to a heartfelt talk between best friends.

My mom took the sweet potatoes form me after she knocked on Lucky Café's door. Cass invited us over for Thanksgiving, which I was apprehensive about. I was happy to be there because I adored the Hamadas, but things were still awkward on my end of things with Tadashi. With so many people talking to me about Tadashi in a romantic way, I was shying away from him. And Thanksgiving was one of our many overnight movie traditions. I wasn't quite ready for it. Hiro always crashed first and if Cass, my mom, and Alexis assumed Tadashi liked me, I'd probably die watching movies alone with him.

Hiro ran to the door, letting us in and giving us hugs. As I kissed the top of his head, I dreaded the day Hiro didn't want to hug me. I looked forward to his hugs every time I saw him.

"Come on!" he said, taking my hand and dragging me up the kitchen. It smelled amazing.

"Thanks for having us over, Cass," I said, catching Hiro as he leaped onto my back. "Mom's on her way up with sweet potatoes."

"I'm right here!"

Cass told my mom where to put the sweet potatoes, leaving me with Hiro since Tadashi wasn't around.

"Where's your brother?" I asked him.

"Why? You gonna tell him you like him or something?"

"Ugh, not you, too. No! I don't..." I lowered my voice, "I don't like your brother like that."

He blew his hair out of his face. "Yeah, sure."

"All of you are ganging up on me. How long have I been friends with Tadashi? None of this came up before."

"Because Tadashi didn't talk about you all the time or act like a different person when we say your name."

I let him slide off my back. "He does that?"

"It's disgusting."

The creak of the stairs grabbed our attention, Tadashi walking down them with his signiture smile. I did notice his hair looked a little neater than usual and he was wearing one of his nice cardigans. I also noticed Hiro roll his eyes at his brother and mutter something about taking forever to look stupid for dinner. He didn't look stupid to me.

"Hey, Sky," he greeted before wrapping his arms around me. He even smelled different.

My words were caught in my throat, so I smiled and squeezed my arms tighter.

"Are you ready for our awesome movie night?"

I nodded. "All my stuff is still in the car. I can get it after we eat."

We were called to the table.

"I'll help," Tadashi said was we moved to our seats.

The spread looked incredible. My mouth began watering at the sigh.

I sat beside Tadashi, Hiro and my mom sat across from us, and Cass at the head. Before eating, Cass suggested we go around and share one thing we were thankful for. It was sweet to hear everyone's one thing - knowing there was much more on our lists. And then it was time to eat.

* * *

Hiro pulled cushions and pillows onto the floor creating a comfortable lounge. He grabbed blankets and laid them out for us to use, too, while Tadashi picked out the first movie. Cass wished us a good night and the three of us sat down ready for the night.

Halfway through, Hiro fell asleep with his head on my lap. I absentmindedly played with his raven hair and combed out any tangles I made. He snuggled closer to me.

The movie ended. Tadashi got up for some water, grabbing me a glass. I thanked him and he sat back down next to me before starting up the next movie. I settled in for another adventure.

"What do you think about long-time friends eventually dating?"

I nearly spat out the sip of water I took. "Huh?"

He repeated his question, eyes stuck on the screen.

"Uh... I... I-I don't know. I guess... if they like each other it could work. But, um, how can they be sure they even share the same feelings?"

He chuckled. "I think they talk about it, Sky."

"Okay... What if one of them isn't sure? Should... Should they wait and see or... try anyway?" I could see the wheels turning in his head.

He caught on as I suspected. "Well, why is the one friend unsure?"

"There's the future... like, what if it doesn't work out? W-What if they decide to stop being friends?"

"I don't think best friends can stop being friends."

"It happens..." I chewed on my bottom lip. "Okay... What if that one friend hasn't decided what they feel? What if the other only has a little crush that'll pass in a month?"

"I'd say that isn't the case."

I sat my glass down. "Along those same lines... what if the thought of dating their best friend never crossed their mind a-a-and now... they need to decide if there are any feelings on their end."

"The other friend should be patient and give them time to figure it out."

Looking at him, I was met with a gentle smile on his face. "Would they really wait? It could take a long time."

"Of course they'd wait if they're a good friend."

I may not have been closer to knowing if I liked Tadashi more than a friend, but I felt much better about the possibility.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a party and a silly game of Spin the Bottle?

My sophomore spring semester came around and I decided to go to a high school party with Alexis and Tadashi our first night of break. Tadashi went to a few parties before, giving me the rundown of what to expect. Alexis tried to get me to dress up a little - almost putting me in a revealing dress - but I turned down her suggestion. Jeans and a nice shirt were perfectly fine for me. Tadashi wore the same thing, which made me feel better.

"I still can't believe you're going to a party," Tadashi said. "Are you sure you don't want to back out?"

"No. I'm going to this party. It'll probably be my last, but I figured I'd give it a shot." I wasn't going to tell him that when I heard he was going alone, I felt some discomfort concerning him and the ladies in attendance. Alexis teased me for hours when I stabbed a piece of broccoli so hard it flew across the lunch table.

"Well, I've been waiting for a party to crash," Alexis said. "It's the best part."

"Don't actually do that, Alex."

Tadashi nodded. "At least give Skyler a chance to experience a high school party."

"Fine. For my compliance, I will request we play a round of spin the bottle... if you're brave enough." She cackled and rubbed her hands together.

I swore I felt the color drain from my face. "That's still a party game?"

"Oh, hell yeah! It's the perfect excuse for girls - and guys - to plant a nice kiss on their crushes. This game will never die!"

Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not sure I'll play this time, Alex."

"You've played before?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Once or twice. It's always awkward."

"Maybe Skyler will play if you do, Dashi," she grinned. "It's always easier when you know someone in the circle."

"Are you going to play?" I asked.

"I will if you two do. The odds will be better for us."

"Is it required to get the full party experience?"

Her grin turned wicked. "Totally."

* * *

My heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest when I finally sat down in the six-person circle for that stupid kissing game. And empty beer bottle laid on its side in the middle - I didn't ask where it came from knowing the disguised drinks were actually alcohol. I sat between two boys I didn't know, twisting my fingers together as I stared between Tadashi and Alexis. He silently reassured me while Alexis kept making discreet gestures toward Tadashi when she looked at me. She was enjoying my nervousness too much.

The guy to my left spun first and it landed on Alexis. I diverted my eyes as he crawled over to her and planted his lips on hers. She had to shove him away and remind him that pecks were the only kiss allowed with newbies in on the game.

Following him was a girl also new to the game like me. She looked like she was going to be sick when she spun it and it landed on the guy to my right. He was kind enough to give her a quick kiss to her forehead and leave it at that. I think she fell in love right then.

I was relieved when Tadashi got Alexis because I knew she wouldn't do anything out of line being friends and all. I ignored the wink she sent my way after she kissed his cheek loudly, making him chuckle.

We continued around, the unknown boys having to kiss, Alexis kissing my forehead, and the boy to my right kissing the new girl again. And then it came down to me.

I grabbed the bottle, pressing it into the carpet a little before twisting my fingers and letting it fly. It might have been a little too fast, but I was so nervous, I didn't care. What if it landed on one of the boys I didn't know? Or the girl? What about it landing on Tadashi?

I never had the chance to find out.

A very drunk guy tumbled into our circle, his foot kicking the bottle right into my knee. I yelped, hissed, and grabbed it as if that would kill the pain. The speed in which the circle disbanded was incredible, Alexis and Tadashi coming over to me.

"How bad is it?" Alexis asked.

"My knee is going to be huge. Do you think I can walk? I don't think I can walk... Oh, my God this hurts so much."

"Let's get you home," Tadashi said, easily lifting me to my feet. "Do you think you can climb on my back?"

I nodded, using my good leg to propel myself high enough onto his back for him to grab my thighs just behind my knees. I sucked in a breath at the contact.

"Sorry. If it hurts more, tell me."

"Let me know when you get home," Alexis said. "I think it's time I kick someone's ass."

"Please don't start a fight. We're already in trouble if we get caught with minors everywhere." I tightened my hold around Tadashi's shoulders. "No need to bring the cops here."

"Fine. I'll just... yell at him a little."

Tadashi nudged Alexis. "Do you want me to come back and walk you home?"

"Nah. You take care of our damsel in distress."

"Be nice," he reminded her before carrying me out the front door.

The neighborhood we were in was unusually quiet and empty for San Fransokyo. Clouds covered the few stars usually visible despite the light pollution.

I didn't speak until we were halfway to my house. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Bad things tend to happen when I try to go do things outside of my normal plans. Tonight was no different."

"Nothing bad happened at the dance last year."

"That was a fluke."

Tadashi squeezed my legs. "I think you're worrying too much about it. You shouldn't have to apologize for something that wasn't your fault."

I tucked my head against the side of his, tightening my hold around his shoulders for a second. We were silent for the remainder of our walk.

All the lights were off in the house. Mom was out on another trip and decided it was time I stayed in the house alone the whole time. It wasn't so much a trust issue as it was a mental health issue. She wanted to make sure I didn't let the loneliness get to me. I needed people more than she did.

"Mom will be back tomorrow," I told Tadashi as he let one leg go long enough for him to take my key and unlock the door.

"Do you need me to stay on the couch just in case?"

I was so happy he couldn't see my face as it warmed up. "It isn't necessary. I'll be okay."

"You can call me if you need me, okay?"

I nodded.

"Think you can walk up to your room?"

"Let's see."

Carefully, Tadashi put me back on my feet, holding his hands out just in case I stumbled. I didn't, but there was an annoying ache in my whole leg.

"Um, just follow me up, okay? I think I'll manage, but I don't want to fall down the stairs."

"Lead the way."

We made it up the stairs with no incident, which was a relief. Tadashi smiled at me, announced he was going to grab an ice pack while I changed into pajamas, and shut my door as he left.

As fast as I safely could, I slipped into some sweats and a big hoodie, tossing my dirty clothes in my closet. Tadashi had seen me and my room at my worst, but for some reason, I was adamant he didn't see my clothes laying around.

The knock on my door made me jump and I squeaked out that he could come in as I sat on my bed.

"How's it look?" he asked, passing me the icepack.

I placed it on my knee. "Uh, it's already turning purple. You can look at it if you want." I didn't give him a chance to respond before I rolled my pant leg up. "See? That'll be purple for a long time, I think."

"It could look worse."

"It doesn't hurt so much anymore. It's not as bad as when I broke my ankle back in middle school playing soccer. That is a pain I never want to feel again."

"I'm going to create a robot one of these days just to follow you around and keep you in one piece like a medical bot or something. Between you and Hiro, it'll never stop working."

"You could invent another kind of robot with all that free time you'll have."

"Maybe," he chuckled. Tadashi looked over my knee again. "Keep that pack on there for a little bit, okay? And again in the morning. I can come over and help you out until your mom gets home, okay?"

I nodded. "Thanks, Dashi."

Another smile was sent my way. "Call me if you need me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Be safe going home."

"I will. Sleep well, Skyler."

That night I closed my eyes wondering who that bottle would have landed on if that drunk kid hadn't interrupted.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi graduates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I'm failing to get these parts out. I'm trying and I don't feel like I'm trying hard enough. It's been hard to write. But I promise this story will be completed (God-willing).

A week after my junior year ended, I sat beside Hiro and my mom in the gym to watch my best friend graduate. Tears wouldn't stop falling. I was ecstatic for Tadashi and I also felt a deep sadness knowing I wouldn't see his smiling face at school anymore. He'd spend his days at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and I would suffer without him in high school. At least Hiro and Alexis would still be there with me.

When Tadashi found all of us after the ceremony, Cass squeezed him tightly and squealed at his achievement. My mom gave him a big hug, too. Alexis stuck with a fist bump and a short sentence of congratulations. Hiro mimicked her to look cool and I wrapped my arms around his middle, hiding my face in my chest to hide my tears. But he knew me too well.

"I'll still be home, Sky."

"I know... but you'll find a ton of great friends at SFIT and you'll hang out with them all the time... you'll have so many projects to work on. I don't think I'll get to see you anymore."

He tightened his hold around my shoulders. "You're allowed to visit me at school. I'd love to have your moral support when I'm working on projects and homework."

I took a step back to look up at him, "I guess you'll need me around to test that medical bot you've been thinking about."

He laughed. "Definitely."

"Smile!" Cass shouted, making us turn. Hiro jumped on Tadashi's back, distracting me. I grinned at the brothers and heard the camera shutter.

"Oh! That's so cute!" my mom said, looking over Cass' shoulder.

Cass turned her phone around so we could see. Hiro had an open-mouthed grin while Tadashi looked up at his little brother, also smiling. I stood right next to Tadashi gazing at both of them with the kind of love I only saw in movies. I never knew my face could hold so much emotion.

My phone dinged, Cass immediately sending me the photo. Tadashi and Hiro received the same text, glancing at their phones. Same with my mom.

Alexis clapped Tadashi on the back. "I hate to ditch this celebration, but I heard some populars talking about a party and I've been itching to wreak havoc."

"Be careful," I said. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"How boring. Later!"

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

The drive to Lucky Café was quiet in the backseat. Hiro wore headphones, staring out the window as the city went by. I was in the middle messing around with my phone. Tadashi sat on my other side running his fingers through his graduation tassel.

"What do you think?" I asked, showing him my phone.

The photo Cass sent to us I edited to have low saturation and cropped it to fit my background, which meant Tadashi and Hiro were the only ones on the screen. I was such a sentimental sap.

"I'm honored," he replied, pulling out his phone. In a few quick swipes and presses, my face became his background. "Now we can't forget each other. Anytime I look at my phone, I'll remember you - not that I'd forget."

"I'll expect a text from you when you see my face," I blushed.

"The same goes for you."

We smiled at each other while Cass and Mom's chatter filled the silence in the back once more. I looked back at my phone, suddenly opening my messages, and sending a short greeting to Tadashi. I watched him glance at his phone and chuckle.

"You know we still have a whole summer to hang out every day and forget school."

"I know. Big events make me sentimental. Don't you remember how much of a mess I was at Mom's 40th? Or when Hiro became a preteen?"

"None of us could calm you down until Hiro came along with his big smile and hugged you."

"He has a way to my heart," I chuckled. "I'm going to cry for hours when he decides hugging me isn't something he wants to do anymore."

"He's a special kid."

I nodded, watching Hiro for a moment. When I looked back at Tadashi, he was staring at his phone with a smile.

"I'd say to take a picture, but, uh... it _is_ a picture," I teased.

"Come here," he said, pulling me into a gentle headlock and messing up my hair.

I squealed and tried tickling his sides to get him to let me go. Instead of doing what I wanted, he kissed the top of my head and didn't remove his arm. I quit squirming. He looked out the window. I stared at his phone in his lap and listened to the steady beat of his heart.

I was going to miss Tadashi.


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snapshot into Skyler's summer with the Hamada's and Alexis.

The sun was high and warm on my skin as I lounged back on my beach towel soaking in the rays. Waves crashed against the sand, mingling in with the sounds of my friends laughing and Mom and Cass' chatter. It was perfect.

A body thunked down beside me, dusting some sand over me and my towel. "Why aren't you playing with us?"

I turned my head to see Hiro lying on his stomach, head resting on his crossed arms as he looked at me. "I will. I want to relax for a little bit by myself."

He pursed his lips and flattened the look on his face. "You're boring."

"I promise I'll be out there in a few minutes. Keep Tadashi and Alexis entertained until then, yeah?"

"Nah." He scooted closer and grinned. "I could use a break."

"I thought you said I was boring for lying here, Hiro."

"Yeah, but Dashi's looking over. He seems a little jealous."

"If you're only staying to bother your brother, I'll have Cass take you home."

"You don't have the kind of power, Sky."

"You'd be surprised."

He studied my face until he frowned. "Fine."

"And stop making your brother jealous. I like you both the same, all right? I like spending time with both of you."

Hiro got up and snorted. "Yeah. And Tadashi really likes you, but won't do anything about it."

I didn't say anything remembering the conversation Tadashi and I had a while ago. Hiro had no idea that I was aware of Tadashi's feelings and that he wasn't pushing anything because I was still figuring it out. Well, I knew I liked Tadashi - it was easy to. I just didn't know if I wanted to take the step toward being a couple.

"You better play with us soon, okay?"

"I will. Now go bug your brother not using me."

"We'll see," Hiro said, jogging back toward Tadashi and Alexis.

I watched them, hidden behind my sunglasses, and smiled. As much fun as it was to join in whatever game they were playing, I loved observing how happy they were together. I loved them so much.

* * *

My mom's car was at Lucky Café, so Cass drove us back after the beach. It was a very tight fit in the back with four of us rather than the usual three since Alexis was coming home with me for a sleepover.

She rested her cheek against Hiro's shoulder and squeezed him. "You're adorable, little man," she said to him. He had the joy of sitting on someone's lap and Alexis offered hers.

He pouted. "I'm not little."

"You're littler than me."

I leaned my head back, closing my eyes while I listened to their conversation. I loved the sun, but it always exhausted me at the end of the day. My head felt heavy, my skin was warm, and my eyes couldn't stay open. It was a fun day despite my need for rest.

"Are you sure you and Alexis don't want to just stay over at our house tonight?" Tadashi offered.

"We can sleep in the car on the way home."

"Your mom can stay, too. It's been a long time since she and Cass stayed overnight with each other."

"You know," my mom started, "it would be fun to have our own girls night, Cass. The kids can do their own thing in the living room. We'll set something up in your room and wouldn't have to bother them at all and vice versa."

"Ooh! That'd be so much fun!"

"We don't have anything to sleep in," Alexis said, looking toward me with a sly smirk.

"Borrow some of Tadashi's clothes!"

"Why not mine?" Hiro asked.

"Your clothes aren't big enough for the girls, Hiro."

He grumbled, causing Alexis to chuckle and poke his side.

"So we're all sleeping over at the Hamada's?"

I let my head fall over on Tadashi's shoulder. "Guess so."

"Whoo!" Two-thirds of the car cheered.

* * *

I didn't know how to feel about Hiro turning to Alexis for attention during the movie they picked out together. He fell asleep on her lap in minutes like he would if it were me in her place. I felt replaced.

"You know he still likes you more, right?" Alexis whispered when she saw my frown.

"Doesn't seem like it."

Tadashi pulled me into his side and smiled. "Hiro won't pick you every time, Sky, and that's okay."

"But... I don't want to miss out on him being adorable before he starts acting like he's too cool to fall asleep on me."

"I'm sure Dashi wouldn't mind taking Hiro's place."

His arm slipped away from my shoulders and I felt heat rush up my neck to my face. I refused to look over at Tadashi, afraid to see how he reacted.

Alexis snickered. "Aw. Don't be so embarrassed. The world knows you like each other. You just won't do anything about it."

"This is not what I expected when we agreed to do this," Tadashi mumbled, rubbing his face when I finally glanced toward him.

"Too bad. You should have known with me here."

Hiro shifted in his sleep. All three of us paused.

"For Hiro's sake, let's just watch the movie in silence, yeah?" I suggested. "I don't want him to wake up."

"Yeah, that's your excuse. But sure. For Hiro, I'll stop bugging you guys. I'd rather have him to back me up anyway. Maybe the two of us together can get through to you both."

I shifted my gaze back to the television. I nearly jumped with Tadashi squeezed my hand that sat between us to reassure me that he wasn't pushing me to decide. All I did to show I understood him was return the gesture.

* * *

At some point during the third movie, I joined Hiro in dreamland. The remaining three of us got comfortable for bed when it started, but I couldn't hold my eyes any longer with the warmth of my blanket surrounding me. I didn't realize in my sleep that I turned toward Tadashi and snuggled into his side when Hiro spread out, jamming his foot into my side.

I was surprised to find my face buried in his chest when I woke up the next morning to the soft giggles of Alexis, Hiro, Cass, and Mom. Instead of satisfying them with my embarrassment, I turned away from Tadashi, his arm under my neck. I did not expect him to groan and tell the peanut gallery to be quiet while hiding his face in my hair.

We couldn't escape reminders of that morning through the rest of summer break.


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky visits Tadashi at school to see his progress on the medical bot he started.

Summer went by faster than I wanted and I said my tearful goodbye to Tadashi despite him telling me that he'd be home every night. Hiro gagged when I refused to climb down from Tadashi, preventing him from getting on his moped. Cass and Mom had to help the poor guy out by prying my arms and legs off him. And then my mom had to suffer with my random breakdowns throughout the day.

During the first week or two of Tadashi going to college, I cried every time he came by to say hello. Sometimes I'd tear up if he stayed for dinner or invited us over for dinner.

After two months, I quit crying and sniffling each time I saw him. So, Tadashi took that as me being stable and invited me to visit SFIT's campus. I wasn't going to go there being uninterested in robotics as a career, but he was working on a project he really wanted me to see. Tadashi invited me on a day where most students weren't around except for those in his department. There were so many students in the lab.

A bubbly blonde greeted me as soon as I walked in with Tadashi. I was overwhelmed when she pulled me in for a hug. "Tadashi talks about you _all the time_!" she said, ignoring Tadashi's facepalm. "He's been so excited to show off what he's working on!"

Another girl with purple and black hair walked by. "It's pretty gross."

Tadashi groaned. "Uh, this is Honey Lemon and that was GoGo."

"Nice to meet you."

Honey Lemon grinned. "It's so nice to finally meet you! I hope you'll come around more!"

I nodded with a small smile.

"C'mon. My workstation is over here," Tadashi said as he grabbed my hand and tugged me away. "I have a couple of other friends, Fred and Wasabi, but they're not around right now. You'll meet them soon, I'm sure."

"Your friends seem really nice."

"They're great. They've really helped me out this first semester."

I managed to say a quiet "good" before Tadashi led me into a fairly large room. The wall opposite the door had a large oval window with a comfortable looking window sill I knew I'd inhabit if I visited Tadashi while he worked. There was a desk covered in papers and books along with a worktable. He even had a little couch off in the corner for what I assumed was for late nights. Across from the window was a strange robotic skeleton that didn't look like anything.

"What is that going to turn out to be?"

Tadashi waved me over to his desk and spread out a blueprint. "I'm making my medical bot. You know, the one I've talked about every time you or Hiro get hurt? I'm still working out what it'll look like in the end, but the skeleton is my main concern right now."

"Wow." I looked back at the skeleton. "That's really cool, Dashi. I'm sure it'll be perfect and help a lot of people!"

"People like you?"

I laughed. "Definitely like me. I can't wait to see the final product."

He leaned back against his desk and gazed at the skeleton. "I can't wait either. Do you wanna help me test it out when I get to that stage?"

"Depends on when you finish it. I might be off to college by then and who knows which one I'll choose."

"Not one too far, right?"

"I don't know. Maybe in town. I haven't decided. I'm not ready to make the choice yet. I might take a year off and work with Cass or something."

"Just find a school that will let you do what you love."

"I need to figure out what I'd love to do for the rest of my life."

"Any ideas yet?"

"There's always teaching or computer science. Maybe I could go down the creative path and do something in art. I don't know."

"It's all right if you haven't figured it out yet. You can always work on your gen eds to get those out of the way. Then all your focus can be on what you want to do."

I watched him tidy his desk a little. "You seem to have your college career figured out."

"I'm unsure sometimes. It's natural, you know? Sometimes I wake up and wonder if robotics is really something I want to do for my career."

"You wouldn't function without robots."

He looked at me. "What is something you couldn't live without?"

A beat. "You and Hiro."

He chuckled. "Be serious, Sky. There has to be something you do in your free time or a class you've always enjoyed that you want to pursue."

"I _am_ serious, Tadashi. You and your brother are the biggest part of my life other than Mom and there's nothing else I love more than you two. If I can't do something that keeps me close to you guys, it's not worth doing."

"You don't mean that, right? You have so much potential. Don't let me and Hiro hold me back."

"Tadashi," I grabbed his hand. "Neither of you hold me back. If anything, you guys push me forward. It's why I can't go to school somewhere far away, or get a degree in something that will force me to move away from you guys. Life would be so dull without you."

"Okay, okay. Don't let us keep you from your future though. If you have to go away somewhere, we'll always support you no matter what."

I smiled. "I'm pretty sure you and Hiro are my future, Tadashi."

His cheeks turned a soft red color. "I'm honored. I'm sure Hiro will be, too."

"Good. Now tell me all about this robot of yours, okay? And maybe we can go grab some lunch? GoGo and Honey Lemon can come, too. I'd like to get to know your friends."

"Sure. I'll send Fred and Wasabi a message and they can meet us there."

"Sounds good," I said, tilting my head to look at the robot skeleton again. "Maybe your robot should be plush."

"A good start, but a nightmare to clean if blood's involved."

"Right. Back to the drawing board!"

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would post this story especially when it sits here unfinished with a very different ending than my original plan. I'm excited to go on this journey with you!


End file.
